


I Don't Know You Yet

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Hope you enjoy 😊
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	I Don't Know You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy 😊

Link had been used to being alone.

In grade school, he spent most of his time with his head down, hoping no one would notice him. 

He was good at being alone. Not so good at talking to people, or making friends. All that made him uncomfortable. 

And, Link Neal was not a fan of being uncomfortable, he would avoid it at all costs. 

His mom, always a hopeless romantic, would tell him there were special people for everyone - soul mates, she would call them. Said they were put on this earth to fit together like a couple of puzzle peices that only matched to one another. 

He held out hope, but was doubtful sometimes. Especially when he got into high school and saw no end to the loneliness he felt. 

He would lay awake most nights, staring up at the ceiling speckled with glow in the dark stars that he had never taken down from his childhood. 

He'd think about the person he was meant to be with. He wondered if they would be a lot alike or if they'd be polar opposites of each other.

Like if Link got a burger at a restaurant and it had tomatoes on it, would Link take his off and give it them for their burger? Or, would they just always have a surplus of tomatoes because they both hated them?

What about coffee? Would they take it the same way Link did? Or maybe they liked it black. With cream and sugar, only cream, only sugar...

He wondered what color eyes they would have, blue like his or maybe green or brown. Link had always been partial to green. It reminded him of the algae that would grow on the rocks beside the Cape Fear River he often visited as a boy. 

None of this really mattered to Link, but it was nice to think about what kind of person they would be. 

He thought often about what it would be like to share his life with someone. Sure, he had his mom, but that was a different kind of connection. 

He missed them - and how was that even possible if he'd never even met them? 

When he started college, it only got lonelier. Between classes and not having his mom around to talk to, he felt as though he was losing himself. 

He spent more time than he would like to admit praying to God (or whoever was listening) to send him his soul mate soon. He wasn't sure how much more he could take alone. 

He already felt like he only had half his heart and how could that ever be good enough for his soul mate? How would they be happy with what Link had to give them? 

The university coffee shop is where Link spent a lot of his time. As uncomfortable as it was, he knew he wouldn't find his person sitting alone in his dimly lit dorm room. So, he tolerated it.

He'd daydream sitting in his usual booth, thinking about the person that would sit across from him one day. Would they prefer to to sit on the same side of the booth as Link? Or would they like being able to see Link from across the table? 

Link vowed then, he wouldn't care how they chose to sit, as long as they were here.

Would they enjoy a coffee shop? Maybe a bar would be more their style or maybe they could find something that was exclusively theirs. Link & So-n-So's spot. Or So-n-So & Link's spot - he liked that better for some reason.

"Excuse me," Link looked up from his textbook to the prettiest pair of green eyes he'd ever seen. He had short dirty blonde hair and was unbelievably tall. 

His eyes didn't remind him of the river - no - they were in a league all their own. Maybe they reminded him of his mom's favorite butterfly pin, that she always wore on Easter Sunday with golden accents and some kind of green stone inlays inside the butterflies wings. Maybe it was the leaves on the oak tree outside his window back home right when the chill in the autumn air started to turn them brown. 

"Sorry to bother you, but the place is kind of full. Would you mind if I shared your table?" The boy asked.

Link nodded, so caught off guard he forgot to form words but gestured to the seat across from him. 

"Thanks, I'm Rhett. Nice to meet ya." He stuck his hand out for a shake. 

The moment their skin touched, Link felt something inside him click. Like the way a key turns just right in the lock, everything seemed to slot and fit right together. His heart felt whole in a way it never had. 

He couldn't help but smile, "Link," He said when he released his grasp.

A waitress came over about that time, "Here's your tea, sir." Link watched her set it on the table, careful not spill the hot liquid.

_Tea_ , Link thought, _never thought it would be tea._

"Well, Link. I hope I'm not being wierd but for some reason, I feel like we're gonna be good friends." He said, holding up his cup for a cheers. 

"I think so too," Link somehow managed between his pounding heartbeats and he brought his coffee mug up to meet Rhett's cup.

*Clink*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - mythicalrobyn118


End file.
